The present disclosure pertains generally to devices and assemblies for adjustably coupling a saddle to a bicycle frame. Existing arrangements for adjusting the position and/or tilt of a bicycle saddle are available; however, many require a friction fit that has been found to slip under the weight of the bicycle rider over time. Additionally, many existing adjustment arrangements require separate tools for adjustment of the fore and aft position of the saddle and the saddle angle relative to the seat post. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.